Early Bloomer
by AnotherChance
Summary: Jedi take their trials when they are ready. Normally, it takes a decade of hard training under a Jedi Master to be even considered ready. This is the story of a girl who broke that rule. R&R COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

_Generations disappear, washed away, as a nation simply stares…_

Chapter 1

Marie sat nervously in the Jedi Council's waiting room. She'd been summoned to the Council Chambers with her Master, Saesee Tinn. She didn't know why, but something about this summoning felt different. Perhaps it was the joke that her master had made early that morning, about her being ready for the trials soon. She didn't have much of a sense of humor, 'growing up in a place where sober old men were considered to be the wisest men in the universe will do that to you,' she thought. For some reason that joke had caused her more discomfort than the others that Saesee Tinn told.

Her friends, Sirian and Yaebginn had told her that she was probably just imagining it, that it was just another mission for the wonder duo, as they liked to call her and Master Tinn. But she couldn't shake the feeling that something momentous was going to happen in her life very soon. She fidgeted for the fifth time in a minute and tried to relax using Jedi techniques that she had learned as a child. It didn't work. Much.

"Calm down, Marie. What is it that has you annoyed so much?" Her Master asked. He was always so carefree. 'That's probably what makes us such a good pair,' she supposed. 'We act like a dynamo, balancing each other out.' "It's nothing, Master. Just a feeling about the Council session we have today."

"A feeling? Do you want to talk about it?" He looked uncharacteristically concerned.

"What's there to talk about. I haven't evened figured out what it means. Anyway, it's probably nothing. I'm having a hard time believing that the Force could be acting on a seventeen year old Padawan but not her Master." She tried to look flippant for his sake, but failed miserably.

"Padawan, do you remember the first time I tried to teach you something?" The Master continued without waiting for an answer. "It was a day into our new life together. You were sitting on the floor during your daily meditations when I walked in. I remember thinking that you had to be the most dedicated student of the Jedi Order, most thirteen-year-olds neglect their meditations. I decided that I needed to lighten you up if you were going to be my partner in crime, doing practical jokes on other Masters in the temple. I thought I would teach you a technique for easy levitations, so you could do some of the tricks yourself. You know, the bucket over the ancient door trick. I brought you out of the meditation and started to teach you. Do you remember what happened?"

She thought for a moment. "I told you that with all due respect I already knew that trick. That I had discovered it when I was eleven."

"Exactly. I was astounded, so much so that I immediately started testing you to see just how far ahead you were. I was surprised and pleased to find you were at the same level of control as a Padawan that had been with their master for a couple of years. Don't doubt that the Force could be acting on you, Apprentice. You have the control to successfully be a model conduct of the Force." He looked at her proudly. "And I'm not just saying that to praise you. I really mean it."

"Thank you Master. You have given confidence, just like you always do." She smiled at him.

Before she could add anything else, the door to the council chambers slid open, signaling them to enter. Marie took a shaky breath. She still didn't know what the feeling was, but the trip down memory lane had given her more confidence. "Well this is it. Are you coming?"

She entered the room warily, as though it were filled with hungry nek battle dogs. Not to her surprise it was filled with twelve calm Jedi Masters. 'Full house, must be something really important.' She bowed respectfully as she took her place at her Master's side. She gulped as she couldn't help but feel that all the eyes in the room were staring directly at her, save for here Master's.

'They must be able to sense my anxiety.' She took a deep breath and released her emotions into the Force, as she had been taught.

"Nervous are you?" Master Yoda asked.

"Yes Master Yoda. Though I am not sure why." She was truthful with the masters in the council. Many an apprentice wasn't, but she couldn't she a reason not to be. They can sense your emotions from a mile away.

His next question was short and to the point. "Why?"

"Of that I am not sure, Masters. I believe the Force is acting upon me for some reason." Saesee Tinn nodded his approval for the acceptance of that possibility.

"Acting upon you it is. Telling you that something big is going to happen, you think, hmmm?" Yoda continued with the questioning, while the other Masters remained silent.

"Perhaps, Master Yoda. That _is_ the feeling I'm getting." She admitted, never looking directly into the short alien's eyes. With the questioning had returned the anxiety.

"Right you are. Happening, something momentous is. How do you feel?" Yoda asked, seemingly changing the subject.

"Nervous Master, I am sorry. I will try to control my feelings better." She looked up after calming herself.

"Entitled, you are, to that emotion, considering the circumstances. Yes, called you here for a final mission, the Council has." He didn't add in his trademark, 'do or do not, there is no try'.

"What do you mean, 'final mission'?" Saesee Tinn had finally spoken, now that the questioning of his apprentice had finally ceased.

"Ready, your Padawan is, for the trials." Master Yoda replied calmly.

Marie felt like she was about to faint. She was only seventeen! How could she be ready for the trials? "M-masters, a-are you c-certain about this?" She asked.

"No certainties, there are. Believe we do, in your abilities." He said. "Self doubt, there should not be."

"I am sorry Masters. I just didn't think I would be ready until I was well past the age of twenty. To be told that you believe me to be ready at this age, is, well, a little overwhelming." She'd felt nervous before, but the last time she'd felt this nervous was when Masters were choosing their Padawans.

Master Saesee Tinn put a hand on her shoulder. "You know you are ready. If you look deep inside, you'll realize this. _I_ know you're ready."

She looked up at him with faith in her eyes. She took yet another deep breath and let it out slowly, releasing her anxiety as she did so.

"Good, Apprentice Marie. You are demonstrating that our faith is not misplaced. There will be one final mission. I will accompany you. If you show that you would make a good Knight, you will pass the trials. If not, you will be given an opportunity to take the trials later, when you _are_ ready. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master Windu. I understand. When do we leave?" She asked.

"We'll give you some time to think about the events that have transpired in this room, and to tell your friends of this sudden change of pace." The bald Jedi Master said.

"Thank you." She replied in a quiet voice.

"You are dismissed." They left the council chambers without saying a word. They were almost to her chambers when her master stopped her.

"You didn't sound very confident in the Council Chambers. Why?" He asked.

"I just didn't think it possible that someone my age could be ready for the trials, master. I thank you for your confidence, though." She smiled.

"It was no problem. I think you should get some sleep though, you look pale. This has been a very big shock for you." He looked concerned for a moment.

"That was my plan Master Tinn. I _am_ tired." She admitted as they walked towards her rooms. "Thank you for you concern."

"You know, in just a few more years, I might have actually taught you the value of practical jokes." He said wistfully.

"You may yet still, master. I haven't passed yet." She raised an eyebrow.

"But you will. Now go and rest. You've had a big day." He watched her enter her room and sighed. He was going to miss her when she passed the trials.

Marie flopped down onto her bed and closed her eyes. She thought for a moment that she might only be dreaming, but it hurt when she pinched herself. She groaned. She knew that this last mission would be harder than the rest, so she needed her rest. But she couldn't sleep. She looked at her chronometer. Nineteen hundred hours. No wonder slumber wouldn't come.

She lied there for a little while and tried to sort out the thoughts in her head. When she got up, her head was a little clearer. She headed for the cafeteria. She needed some food.

When Marie entered the cafeteria, however, everyone was staring at her. She had a bad feeling about this. The feeling only got worse when everyone started whispering to their friends. The young apprentice tried to ignore them as she got her food and headed for a deserted table in the corner. But her friends noticed and got up to sit with her.

"So, we heard the news. Why didn't you come and tell us?" Sirian asked.

"Yeah, why?" Asked Yaeb Ginn, Sirian's _close_ friend.

"I needed to sort it out in my head, is all." She mumbled, wishing for once they wouldn't pry. She felt a monster headache coming on.

"Okay, so why didn't you sit with us?" Sirian wouldn't let it drop.

"Because I haven't figured it all out yet." She said, keeping her eyes on her food. "What if I stuff up?"

"And what if you don't?" Said a female voice from across the table. Marie hadn't noticed her sit down.

"Master Cythera! You startled me." Marie dropped the solemn face in a moment of surprise.

"Come on Padawan, don't bother your friend. She obviously has a lot on her mind." She dragged her young Padawan away from the table.

"I guess it's just you and me. So, do you feel like talking?" Yaebginn asked.

"No, it's not just you and her, Padawan. Can't you see you're hassling her? Return to your table." Master Rivkah said.

"Yes master. See ya Marie." He glowered at his master when she didn't follow him.

"I'm sorry for my Padawan's behaviour." She said to the apprentice. "So, you'll be joining your Master Tinn soon as a Knight."

"If I pass the trials. That's a big if." She said with a brave little smile. "But I'll do my best."

"You will. All of your friends have faith in you, I have faith in you, and most importantly, your Master has faith in you. You'll pass with flying colors."

"Thanks Master, your faith means a lot to me." She smiled as she left, her confidence returning. She just might pass the trials.


	2. chapter 2

Marie woke up with a groan. It seemed the monster headache from the day before had evolved into a migraine. It didn't help that her mission with Master Windu was starting today. She fell back onto her pillow and closed her eyes.

She knew she would have to get up and ready for her mission soon, and it came as no surprise to her when she heard a knock on the door. "Marie, are you ready for the mission yet?" Her master's voice was barely audible through the door and the blanket the she had thrown over her head in frustration when she heard the knock.

"No. I only just woke up, Master." She replied.

"You only just woke up! It's oh-nine hundred hours Marie." She heard the door 'whoosh' open as he entered his entry code.

"What? I slept through my alarm!" She threw of the covers and jumped up, hurriedly preparing for the day ahead.

He laughed at the comical sight of his normally well prepared and completely calm apprentice rushing around. "Slow down Padawan. I'll help you pack."

"Thank you Master. It seems that I have a lot to thank you for lately. Like having faith in me." She stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "Thank you so much. And thank you for choosing me to be your Padawan. I don't think that I've told you that since you first did."

"No problem, Marie. Thank _you_ for accepting me as your Master, and putting up my practical jokes." He abandoned his normally flippant nature for the purpose of the conversation.

"One question Master. Do you know how everyone else found out about our little situation?" She asked him.

"Um... well the thing is, um... I sort of told Masters Rivkah and Cythera. I guess their Padawan's were there as well, and I guess that it sort of, um... spread." He was too busy examining his shoelaces to look her in the eye.

"Don't worry Master. They would've found out eventually, you know the way that Yaeb and Sirian have, ferreting out your every secret." She smiled. "I don't hold you responsible for all the stares that I got in the cafeteria yesterday, the whispers and finger pointing, the-"

"I get the picture Padawan. I understand. I'm sorry." He smiled in return. "At least you're famous. Isn't that what people your age normally want?"

"That's what non-Jedi my age normally want. A Jedi doesn't long for possession." She smiled once more. "When did Master Windu say that we'd be leaving?"

"About ten hundred hours." He looked at his chronometer. "Wow! We'd better get moving."

"That's okay, I'm packed already." She hefted the bag to see how heavy it was.

When Saesee Tinn saw her do this he said, a playful tone in his voice, "What's wrong? Is it too heavy? I'll carry it for you if you want."

"Master," She began, "What makes you think it'd be too heavy for me? C'mon let's go." With that they walked out of the door.

When they arrived at the landing pad they weren't surprised to see Marie's friends, along with their Masters waiting to see them off. "What happened to you, you look like-" Yaeb began before Marie cut him off.

"I slept past my alarm. Pretty bad start for today huh?" She raised an eyebrow, not expecting a response to her rhetorical question.

Heedless of that fact, Sirian said, "Yeah, yeah it is. Maybe you shouldn't go on this mission. I'll go in your place."

Cythera elbowed her in the ribs and scolded her, "It was a rhetorical question, Sirian. You weren't supposed to answer that."

"I should report you to the healers for abuse. That elbow reeaally hurt." She whined.

"No it didn't. I would've felt it. Now hurry up and say goodbye to Marie. Master Windu's waiting to leave." She let herself a smile victory smile for successfully tamping down on her Padawan's dramatizations.

"I knew about that rhetoric thing." She mumbled as she stepped towards her best friend. "Hey, good luck on your mission. Don't do anything I would do. That's if you want to pass the trials."

Marie laughed as she heard this. "Don't worry. If I'm in danger I'll think 'now what wouldn't Sirian do' and I'll be okay."

"Was that just a joke? Wow, she _has_ benefited from being my apprentice." Saesee Tinn looked awe struck.

"Ahem. I hope that you do well on your mission, but I know that you will. You've always been the most talented of our age group." Yaeb Ginn said. "I know that you'll pass with flying colors."

"Thanks, Yaeb. Your faith means a lot to me."

Just as she was about to leave, Master Cythera and Rivkah bowed to her in a symbol of respect. She returned the bow, feeling better about this mission than she had since she heard about it. 'Come to think about it, I haven't read what the mission is about yet. I'll do that as soon as I get aboard.'

She turned around and started walking to the boarding ramp with her master in tow, and when she reached it she turned around and waved to her friends. When they returned the wave, she entered the ship fully and sat down in the copilot's seat. Mace Windu buckled his crash webbing beside her. As he was doing so, she was doing an abbreviated form of hyperventilation. He smiled in remembrance of his trials. He had been _much_, _much_ worse.

"It will be okay, Padawan. You'll do fine." Mace Windu couldn't help but laugh. "I can't believe you're hyperventilating."

"Okay. Are we ready to go now?" She asked after she recovered.

"We certainly are, Marie. Will you do the honor of taking us out?" Mace Windu asked.

"Yes Master Windu. It would be my pleasure." She replied. She knew she had to calm down if she was going to pilot the ship, and if she was going to pass the trials.

Marie's mouth hung open, amazed and dismayed. The mission report stated that their job was to mediate a civil war, on some backwater planet. Reading further, she saw each side's demands. The Cornalus faction, the more powerful side, was demanding the complete amalgamation of the weaker side, the Delmarus faction. Named for their founders, the Delmarus faction only wanted a chance to form their own government, away from the oppression of the highly discriminate politicians that suppressed all alien and female advancement.

The Cornalus faction had state of the art weaponry, and the troops to wield it. The Delmarus faction had pure grit and determination. So far they were evenly matched. Marie shook her head at the injustice of the situation, of the mind that the Delmarus side should be left to their own devices. Master Windu found her sitting, scowling at the mission report some time later.

Watching her carefully, assessing her reaction, he asked, "What is wrong, Padawan Marie?"

She shook her head, ridding her face of the scowl in the process. "I'm just a little hesitant Master. I'm not very good at diplomacy, and I have no skill in politics. Then there's the factions' demands…"

He looked upon her, curious. "What about their demands, Padawan?"

Carefully, so as she seemed like she wasn't taking sides, she said slowly, "It seems that one faction is a little… extreme, in their demands."

He shook his head disapprovingly. "You know, as mediators, we can't take sides." He looked thoughtful. "However, in this particular case, it will be hard not to."

She nodded slowly, deep in thought, and quietly excused herself as she headed to her quarters for meditation.

He watched her leave, wondering whether or not she was trying to impress him with her dedication to her meditations. Deciding that that's not the kind of person she is, he settled in for a long flight, meditating in the pilot's chair.

When they entered the system, they were instructed to land on the middle of the neutral zone, which lay between the two faction's territories. As they disembarked, Marie noticed two imposing figures, flanked by guards and separated from each other. They had scowls on their faces every time they glanced at each other. Marie gave a slight shake of her head. _This is going to be a long trip_. She thought.

When they introduced themselves, both shook hands with Master Windu, but only the Delmarus representative acknowledged Marie, flashing her a warm smile as he shook her hand. "My name is Mulfar. It is an honor to meet you, Padawan Marie. Tell me, is that your first, or last name?"

"Neither. I have only the one." She replied.

Nodding his head in understanding, they all turned and made their way inside, safely away from the grey sky, which threatened rain.

Making their way straight to the negotiation chambers, the representatives immediately started arguing. Master Windu just stared, quiet, and allowed the bickering to continue. Marie looked at the accomplished Jedi in shock, not understanding why he was allowing such things to be said to each other, when both were slinging insults that could potentially jeopardize the negotiations before they even began.

Clearing her throat, she tried to intercede, only to be completely ignored. Trying louder, she grew annoyed as they ignored her once more, preferring instead to argue amongst themselves. Finally, she yelled, "Quiet!" and they both stared at her in shock.

The Cornalus representative, who had been introduced as Quinn, recovered first and sneered, "How dare you talk-"

She cut him off with a sharp look and a raised hand. "We're here as mediators. If you're just going to sit and bicker all day, then we are wasted here. Now, let's get on with business." She looked at Mulfar first, as she studied the data pad in front of her. "You want to be allowed to form your own nation, free of interference from the Cornalus group, and keep the land in your possession as it stands today. And you-" She looked to Quinn. "Want the Delmarus group to completely amalgamate themselves with your nation, and surrender to your laws, correct?"

He nodded, grudgingly accepting that he was going to have to deal with a female. "Alright then. Let's start with the issue of becoming your own nation." She looked back to Mulfar, who had a twinkle in his eyes. "Can you tell me why you want to form your own nation?"

Listening to his reply, Master Windu sat back and watched the padawan in action. He nodded his head slightly, approving of the way she was handling the situation.


	3. chapter 3

The first day of negotiations closed, and Marie was exhausted. It had taken a lot of energy to keep the representatives from killing each other during the talks, and it had taken its toll on Marie. To make matters worse, they had made barely any progress, leading Marie to believe that it was going to be a long and arduous process. Falling into a seat at the table of their guest quarters, Marie lost herself in thought, oblivious to the Jedi Master watching her thoughtfully. Sighing, she stood and made her way to her rooms, closing the door behind her and not emerging until the next morning.

The second day went much the same as the first. The representatives had bickered to begin with, and Quinn made it very clear what he thought about Marie leading the negotiations. Master Windu still did not contribute, instead, content upon watching the younger girl handle the situation.

In the middle of that night, Marie awoke to a familiar feeling of danger, and rolled silently to her feet, reaching for her lightsaber and feeling the comforting weight in her hand, she walked silently to the door of her quarters, keying the release and wincing at the hiss it made when it opened.

Noticing that Master Windu was up already, she nodded silently to him, gesturing to the main door of their quarters. Moving to flanking positions around the door, they watched as it opened with a hiss and two men creeped inside. Pressing themselves against the wall, they stayed silent even as the two figures worked their way toward the Jedi's sleeping quarters. As they keyed the doors open, Marie and Master Windu pounced, disarming them of their holstered blasters and restraining them.

Mace Windu, imposing in his six foot, well muscled and serious physique, asked with a menacing tone, "Who are you? What do you want?"

The would be assailants pressed themselves against the wall, wide eyed in fear. Master Windu growled, "I _don't_ like to repeat myself."

"We were sent b-by the Cornalus faction. They s-said they wanted the negotiators k-killed." One man stuttered, pleading he continued. "P-please! They didn't tell us you were Jedi!"

Barely an inch from the cowering man's nose, Windu continued. "Why?"

"B-because they said you weren't going to side with them. That you were being partial to the Delmarus."

Marie started, angrily. "We are not! We're being as fair and impartial as possible, considering the circumstances. It's not our fault your leader refuses to deal with me."

Master Windu held up a hand. "There's no point arguing. They won't be reasoned with." Suddenly a security detail showed up, blasters out as they rushed through the door, pointing them at the two captured men.

Both the Cornalus and Delmarus representatives followed the security team in, with their own security guards surrounding them, seemingly prepared for an all out assault, possibly from the other representative.

Spotting the two captive men, the sneer that was always on Quinn's face had deepened. Snarling, hatred dripped from his voice. "What the _hell_ do you think you were doing?"

The terrified men trembled. "W-We were just d-doing what y-you-" Quinn cut him off with a sharp hand.

"I told you _nothing_ of the sort." Both Marie and Master Windu felt deception at this outburst. They shared a glance. Quinn turned his back and walked out of the room. "Dispose of them." He ordered the security team. The men were dragged, kicking and screaming from the Jedi's room.

Mulfar lingered, an uncertain look on his face. "Were they saying that those Cornalus scum were trying to have you assassinated?"

Marie's words were guarded as she answered. "We have no way of confirming their story."

Master Windu nodded, not believing any of the words that he was about to say, knowing that the representative probably wouldn't either. "They were probably just trying to find someone to blame."

Mulfar nodded, not believing the words but understanding why they had to be spoken, and left the room.

Marie sighed and righted a chair that had been overturned in the brief scuffle.

Turning to Master Windu, she asked quietly, "Did the council know what this mission would be like when they decided to send me?"

He regarded her carefully. "What makes you say that, Padawan?"

She held up a hand and started checking things off on her fingers. "First the representatives completely ignore me. They refuse to make any progress on the principal that it would mean agreeing with their opponents. It's tested every core skill so far. Diplomacy, combat, my sensitivity to the Force…"

He sighed, and gestured her to a seat, taking one for himself. "We've thought you were ready for the trials for a few months now. We kept it from your Master until the time was right, and to be honest we put some of the older apprentices ahead of you in when the important missions, the ones that really test you, came up." He paused. "When the request for help was received, we all felt something about it. We _knew_ that you would be the one to go on this mission, that it would test you probably more than the other missions. We wanted it proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that you had earned the rank of Knight. So we called your Master in for a meeting, and it was decided that you would attempt the trials, with me accompanying you."

So quietly even his Jedi hearing almost didn't pick it up, she asked, "And how am I doing so far?"

He responded carefully. "Apprentice, you must know two things. The first is that the Council does not set Apprentices up to fail. If we send an Apprentice to the trials, it is because we believe they are ready. The second is that self doubt is not the way of a Jedi." There was a gentle reproach to his voice.

She smiled a rueful smile. "I'm sorry Master."

He patted her on the shoulder, a twinkle in his eyes. "I'm sure it's just the hour of the night, Apprentice. You should get some more rest. I do not believe this mission will become easier with time."

She yawned and nodded her head, moving back to her room. Marie was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Marie sighed as she pushed back from the table, standing up. The first half of the day had gone the same as the last two. The only difference was that Quinn was rather subdued, _Something_ _to do with the accusations made against him last night._

Making her way outside, she shielded her eyes briefly against the glaring sun, in such contrast to the day they had arrived. Master Windu appeared beside her. "Shall we eat outside today, seeing as the sun is finally shining?" He asked.

She nodded eagerly. Mulfar, who had also come outside to bask, overheard them talking. "If you'd like, I'll show you a restaurant with good food and reasonable prices. Here in the neutral zone they tend to get a little pricey."

Marie nodded eagerly, and they made their way to a small eatery, claiming to serve the best nerf ribs in the neutral zone. Sitting down at a table, Marie examined the menu, surprised at the range. Ordering the famed nerf ribs, she sat back and watched the people passing by.

After Master Windu and Mulfar had ordered, they got to talking. Mulfar talked about his family, his adventurous niece and nephew, his father's collection of antique slugthrowers, and his quirky uncle that swears he met a Jedi Master, once. During the conversation, Marie's eyes never left the road. Eyes narrowing, she interrupted Mulfar's latest anecdote about his sister. "Master, three men, all dressed in identical black cloaks, all felt malicious, and I thought I saw a blaster on that last one. And there's another one."

He nodded, surprised that she had picked them all up. He had only picked up the first two. "Stay alert, Apprentice. They may not be here for us."

Mulfar looked alarmed. Looking at his chrono, he turned to the Jedi. "I believe it's time to return to the negotiations, don't you?"

They nodded and stood, senses fully aware, leaving a few credits on the table to cover the unfinished meals. The Jedi took up flanking positions for the representative, cloaks folded back and lightsabers clearly visible and easily accessible. They had barely made it a block before the whine of a blaster carbine could be heard, and the Jedi whipped their lightsabers out, blocking the bolt that aimed for the heart of the Delmarus leader. Suddenly they were surrounded on all sides, ten men with blasters, all firing at the three individuals.

As Marie stretched out a hand, intent upon snatching the blasters out of the hands of the men in front of her, a strange thing occurred. She couldn't sense the men, or the blasters in their hands, or the areas around them. She was so shocked by the lack of Force presence that she felt a bolt lance through her left shoulder before she recovered. Her knees started to buckled until she locked them in place with a forceful grunt, sweat streamed down her face as she parried one handed, deflecting the bolts back in the direction of the attackers. They were stuck in a bubble of the Force, surrounded by a ring of nothingness.

She felt Master Windu's strength, even as her own faltered. The shoulder wound was taking its toll, and her confusion at the lack of Force presence was leaving her partially closed to the Force.

Just as she thought she couldn't keep up the fight any longer, Mulfar's security force arrived, blasters flashing as they mowed down the attackers. Marie's knees buckled once more, and she couldn't keep herself from falling to the ground, clutching at her shoulder as the tunnel vision that was associated with battle left her and the pain came rushing in. Master Windu was at her side in an instant, his voice distant as he called to her. The world grew dark as unconsciousness took her, and she collapsed into his arms.

"I don't have any healing abilities, so the bacta patches will have to do until we can get her to a better facility." She heard Master Windu's voice.

Another voice. "We can't take her to a better facility, we have the best the Delmarus have to offer right here. The Cornalus prevented us from building anymore. They have the only bacta tanks in the country."

The pain hit her in a wave as she cried out, drawing the attention from the conversation as Master Windu rushed to her side. Opening her eyes a little, she asked through gritted teeth, "Where are we? What happened back there? I couldn't sense them… it was like I was blind…"

He looked hesitant. "We're in an infirmary on the Delmarus side. We don't like to make what happened a well known fact, Apprentice Marie, but there is an animal that can create a bubble that blocks the Force. Depending on the age of the animal, the bubble can be a lot larger than we experienced today."

She opened her eyes wider. "But- How?" She asked. "The Force surrounds everything, how can something exist outside of the Force?"

He answered as best he could. "We don't know. One theory is that they use the Force to repel the Force… we haven't figured it out yet." He regarded her closely. "It surprised you, didn't it?"

She nodded, and winced in pain as the action jarred her shoulder. "Yes. I know I've failed by not being prepared fo-" Mace Windu cut her off with a gentle smile.

"Apprentice, my first dealings with an ysalimiri, that's what they're called, were no better, trust me. I was a Knight at the time, and…"

Marie listened to his story with a slight grin on her face, until she yawned tiredly, and shifted uncomfortably on the bed. Seeing this, he covered her in a blanket and told her to get some rest.


	4. A note to my readers

Mace Windu stood with the Mulfar, the leader of the Delmarus Defensive Forces, and his second in command. They were trying to convince him to help them in their war, and he was considering all aspects in silence, trying to decide what to do. Finally he looked up, and answered slowly, "This attack cannot be ignored. It was a direct attack against us. They acted to neutralize _us_, not just you, Honorable Mulfar. I will have to confer with Padawan Marie." He turned to walk out of the room, and noticed Marie leaning heavily on the door frame, pale and drawn.

He helped her to a seat, getting her a glass of water. "How are you feeling?"

She gave him a strained smile. "I'll be better when I've had a chance to put myself in a healing trance."

Looking perplexed, he asked, "Why haven't you done that already?"

She shook her head. "I need to know what's going on first. Otherwise I could be putting the mission at risk by being out of commission."

Cocking his head, he asked, "You're still worried about the mission?"

She nodded her head, wincing. "There are lives at stake here, Master. Unless these people create a stable government, or, preferably _two_ stable governments, then people will die unnecessarily."

He nodded his head. "I'll tell our hosts that we will be helping with their plans. You need to go start that healing trance."

She ignored the last part and asked, "Plans? What plans?"

He grinned, "I don't know yet."

Marie awoke three days later, feeling refreshed, if a little stiff. Walking through the infirmary, she made her way to the planning room where she had run into Master Windu, and noticed both the Jedi Master and the Delmarus representative bent over a holograph projection unit, peering at the pictures created.

Treading gingerly, pins and needles in her limbs, she made her way over to the Jedi Master and peered over his shoulder. Seeing the plan laid out in front of her, she scowled. It was first class suicide, if nothing else. Stating her opinion, she saw an amused expression on Master Windu's face.

Defensively, she added, "What? It's entirely too risky, and more people than necessary, quite possibly all, are going to end up dead or captured."

Mulfar looked shocked, and Windu apologetic. "I was about to tell you, Mulfar, when Marie put it so eloquently. We'll need to make a new plan." When Mulfar was about to object, the Master added, "It would have been a good idea to make a new plan, anyway. You didn't count on having two Jedi to fight by your side."

He nodded slowly, and Marie and Windu set about making a new plan.

Marie led the march through the street, aware of similar marches led by Mace Windu and Mulfar on the streets that ran parallel to her own. Behind her was a large contingent of Delmarus' soldiers, armed with blasters, vibroshivs, and grim determination.

Her lightsaber was ignited before her, like a beacon to the freedom they were about to give the newly appointed Republic of Delmar. They marched towards the offices that held the representative of the Cornalus nation, and thus the only person who could legally give them a nationship. So far they had encountered little resistance, but they hadn't expected to. The resistance would come when they reached the representative.

The plan had been Marie's, with a few minor adjustments made by Master Windu. They would storm the castle, so to speak, and force the representative to sign a treaty and a document saying the Delmarus faction was legally a nation.

Naturally the plan was much more involved than that, featuring several carefully planned and executed power cuts, diversions and deceptions. But in essence, the plan was quite simple.

As they rounded the corner and saw the grand building that was the Cornalus headquarters, Marie gritted her teeth. There it was. The resistance. Three lines of men, all armed to the teeth and looking exceptionally well trained. Her lightsaber snapped up into a defensive position, the march never ceasing. The enemy men raised their weapons, and Marie was grimly aware that she couldn't feel their presences either. _More ysalimir… _She thought.

Both sides opened fire simultaneously, and bodies fell left right and centre. The casualties were heavier on the Cornalus side, with the Jedi Padawan allowing the Force to flow through her and block many of the incoming bolts. She knew the scene was being repeated in the other two alleys, and hoped that Mulfar would be okay. She knew she had no reason to worry about Master Windu; she had full confidence in his abilities.

In no time the opposing forces had been beaten down to a scarce few, who were soon dealt with. She met with Master Windu and Mulfar out the front of the Cornalus headquarters, and quickly conferred. Mulfar turned to his men, "Alright, alpha, beta, gamma squads, with us. The rest of you, stay out here and make sure we aren't swarmed by the enemy. We'll be going in to find Quinn and force him to sign the treaty. Stay firm men, this war is almost over."

The crowd of battle hardened men cheered. Mulfar nodded and turned, followed closely by Mace Windu and Marie, who flanked the representative. The three infiltration squads followed behind them, blasters up and on their guard. Walking through the doors to the headquarters, she couldn't help but be awed by the size of the hallway. The awe was short lived, however, as the enemy guards at the end of the hall opened fire. Again they utilized ysalimiri to blind the Jedi, but the Delmarus numbers were significantly larger, and the enemy squad was quickly dealt with.

Marie's shoulder was aching. There was only so much that a healing trance could do, and her shoulder was still recovering from the wound. She switched the lightsaber to her other hand, and shook her head at the worried look Master Windu gave her. She would be fine to continue the fight. Making their way through the corridors, they disposed of a few extra squads of guards, and found themselves in a largish room, which led out through several different doors in different directions.

Before they could react, half a dozen squads of men, all armed with blasters and fully grown, and thus more powerful, ysalimiri surrounded them, weapons raised. The odds were two to one, and the Jedi more or less neutralized. Mace Windu and Marie shut their lightsabers off. In their current condition they were more likely to lop their own limbs off than fend off blaster bolts. Another door opened, and in walked Quinn, looking smug, with his two guards flanking him. "So, Jedi, you staged an uprising. And for what? A chance at freedom for the Delmarus savages?" His eyes hardened. "You disgust me."

Surreptitiously, Mulfar moved his hand towards his belt. No one was watching him; they all kept their eyes on the trained fighters in front of them. He pressed a small button on his belt buckle, signaling the others outside.

Master Windu and Marie weren't faring so well. They were sweating and pale, the feeling created by the ysalimiri intense. It was like suddenly become blind and deaf. For a Jedi, it was like losing both arms.

Guards approached them, grabbing Marie by the arms and dragging her forward. Instinct kicked in, and she dropped to a crouch, her leg kicking the legs out from beneath one of the guards while the other leveled his blaster at her head. From where she was crouching, she could see the power level set to hi.

Slowly she stood and raised her arms above her head, where they were roughly grabbed and forced into stun cuffs. The guard she had attacked had regained his footing, and now he backhanded her across the face. Stars filled her vision, and she lay on the cool stone, stunned.

She was dragged to her knees, and Master Windu and Mulfar were forced down beside her. A blaster was held to each of their heads.

Quinn stepped forward, regarding them stonily. His gaze leveled at Marie. After a few moments of staring at her, he spat in her face and turned away. Walking out through the door he came in, he tossed over his shoulder, carefree, "Execute them."

Marie tensed, ready for one last rebellion. As the guards readied their blasters to deliver the killing blows, the door that the Jedi entered through blasted open, and the full twelve squads from outdoors filtered through, blasters up, and circled the enemy circle. Slowly, the Cornalus soldiers lowered their weapons, and Marie rid them of their ysalimiri nutrient packs, thrusting her once again ignited lightsaber into the small furry creatures.

Turning to Mulfar, she nodded tersely. "It's all or nothing now. If there's no one outside to guard our retreat…" she left the thought unfinished. It was clear to all of them that they needed to succeed.

Their Force sense returned, Marie and Master Windu's skin colour returned to normal, and they stood taller than before. They stalked without a word through the door that Quinn had left through, grim determination on their face, knowing that he had very few guards left.

Following the corridor and encountering no resistance, they opened the first door they came upon, and struck gold. There was Quinn, sitting at his desk, his guards at the side of his desk. He looked up when his guards readied their blasters. Finding that there were no ysalamiri present, Master Windu called the pistols to his outstretched hand.

Marie settled into her seat in the corridor outside of the Jedi Council Chambers. They had made Quinn sign the treaty, and declare Delmar a nation. Now they were back on Coruscant, and Master Saesee Tinn was pacing back and forth outside the council doors, his anxiety palpable, as Master Windu conferred on the mission with the council, and made his recommendation about her trials. Yaeb Ginn and Sirian were sitting across from her, their Masters sitting next to them, looking slightly anxious and impatient.

Marie herself was calm, she knew she had no chance of attaining the rank of Knight. Running over the mission in her head, she recounted all the things she could have done better. _Hmm… for starters I didn't complete the mission, we ended up going to war instead… then there was the part where I was shot… I doubted myself…_ she shook her head. She was doubting herself right then. Looking up as the door hissed open, she noticed Master Windu in the door frame. Standing, she gave him a deep, respectful bow.

He gestured to her and Master Tinn, his face expressionless. She felt serenity wash over her. Even if she had failed, she had experience for her next attempt. Standing in the centre of the room, she noticed that once again the full council was present.

Yoda spoke in his unusual syntax. "How feel you about your mission? Did well, did you?"

She started to shake her head, but stopped herself. A thought had occurred to her, and she voiced it carefully. "Overall… I think the mission was a success. There were certainly things that could have been done better… a _lot_ better, but we stopped the war, and negotiated a treaty… even if it was a hostile negotiation. People died, but a lot less than would have if the war had continued for even a day longer."

The Master peered at her through half closed eyes. "Better, what could have been done, hmm?"

She held up a hand and counted off on her fingers. "Well, rather than forcing a treaty I could have done a better job of negotiating one, I got shot because I wasn't fully prepared for an attack, even though I knew we were being set up… but given the circumstances, there wasn't much opportunity for those things to be done better. I had no idea of the existence of the ysalimiri, and the Cornalus faction was determined that Delmar would not become a nation; there was no progress to be made with Quinn in the lead."

The green Jedi Master nodded. "Doubting yourself, you are." It wasn't a question, but Marie answered anyway.

Choosing her words, she said, "No, I'm not. If I don't acknowledge my mistakes then I can not learn from them."

The other Masters nodded in agreement, and Yoda gave a very rare half smile. "Good, very good. Passed the trials you have. Confer upon you the rank of Knight, we do. Tell your friends outside, you should. Eavesdropping, they are."

Marie started, shocked to her core. "Forgive me, Masters, but given all of my mistakes…"

Windu chose this moment to speak up. "Marie, you recognized your mistakes. What's more, you made less than many Knights I know would have. You showed more control over your emotions and the Force than most Knights years older than yourself. Given the circumstances, even Master Yoda couldn't have negotiated a treaty. The presence of the ysalimiri was a great shock to me also. As for getting shot, well I was grazed too, but the bacta bandages fixed me up before you awoke."

She recovered from her shock and gave him a quick grin. Bowing deeply to all of the Masters, she spoke quietly. "Thank you, Masters. It is an honor."

Turning, she was amused to find that Yaeb and Sirian almost fell into the room when the door _swooshed_ open, ears red from being pressed upon the plasteel for such a long time. Rolling her eyes, she pulled them away from the room and didn't let them go until they were halfway down the corridor. Her expression was unreadable. Yaeb frowned. "Aww… Marie… you didn't make it?"

She gave him a gentle shove, a grin playing at the corners of her mouth. Masters Cythera and Rivkah gave her a grin in return, and bowed deeply. "Congratulations, Knight Marie. It will be an honor to work with you."

Yaeb and Sirian looked shocked, and Marie looked at the ground, uncertain. "You know, this doesn't change anyth-" Marie was cut off as two explosions hit her. When she looked back up again, Sirian and Yaeb were hugging her tightly and grinning madly.

Marie smiled back. Everything was about to change, but she was prepared for it.

THE END!!! Wow… I finished it… incredible… hope you enjoy!


End file.
